Everything's Changed
by FlowerMaidenWolf
Summary: What happens when Amu Hinamori comes back to Seiyo but everyones changes. Will she be able to get them back or will everything fall apart.
1. Chapter 1 Back at Seiyo

Ciecie: Heyz everyone i am here with my 2nd Amuto fanfiction. YAY

Ikuto: Just Shut up

Ciecie: -Cries-

Amu: look what you made Ciecie-chan do

Ikuto: I don't care

Ciecie: I am making this Tadamu if you dont be nice

Ikuto: Noooooo ok fine I will be nice

Amu: Ciecie doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters Oh yah bad language kids

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Back at Seiyo

~Amu's POV~

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Oh my god time to go to school. I got up and put on a pink tank top, purple shorts, and pink flip-flops. I put my hair in a side pony-tail. I got my book bag and went downstairs.

"Ami time for school!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Got it Amu." she said.

"Just making sure you were up."

"ok."

As soon as Ami came downstairs we went outside and got in my car.

"Ready for your first day of school?" I asked

"Not Really" she replied laughing.

"Me either" I laughed. I parked my car and we got out. See i'm in 10th grade and Ami's in 9th only a year apart. A few years ago our parents got killed in a car accident, ever since then it's been me and Ami. After that we were alot closer. We went into the Seiyo High Building. Once we got in I immediatly saw Hatori Tadase a 10th grader. He was in my 8th grade class before I moved. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Tadase-kun" I said.

"Hello beautiful. Is that your natural hair color?" He asked. He was acting more like Ikuto than his normal self.

"Ummm Tadase-kun are you alright? It's me Amu. Have you been hanging around Ikuto too much?" I asked.

"Yeah and that NERD why would I talk to him? He does my homework for me." He said.

"Whatever jerk bye." I said. Can this day get any weirder? I need to find Ikuto. I went into the lunch room and there sitting at a table all by hisself was Ikuto. I ran over to him.

"Ikuto!" I said.

"Do you want me to move?" he asked not looking at me.

"No, no, no but I do want some answers" I said while sitting by him.

"Ok on what?" he asked.

"What happened to everyone after I left? Its me Hinamori Amu." I said.

"AMU?" he said.

"Duh didnt't I already say that? I'm mad, I tried talking to Tadase-kun but he acted like you, well at least how you used to act." I explained.

"After you left everyone lost hope and decided to just give up and then everyone became like this." Ikuto explained.

"Om my gosh, I should have never moved, I will make everyone back to normal. Starting with you, Come over to my house after school. Same adress. OK." I ordered. "Oh and lose the glasses and come with me."

"Ok"

Me and Ikuto started to walk to class whan I noticed his hair and clothes. "Ikuto sit on the bench." I ordered and he did it. I messed up his hair and made it look the way it used too. I took the vest off him and it revealed a black t-shirt. "Ok now you are hot enough to be looked at. OK lets get going to class." It turns out me and Ikuto will be seeing alot of eachother, or lockers are right next to eachother. "What class do you have first?" I asked him.

"Math." He responded.

"Oh my gosh me too. C'mon you are sitting by me." We were walking to class when a guy stopped right in front of us. I looked up and it was Souma Kukai.

"Hello Hinamori long time no see. Why don't you ditch that nerd and come hang out with us for a while?" he asked.

"Hmmmm let me think...NO. What happened to you. You were like an older brother to me, now your just a jerk." I said.

"Awwwwww c'mon Hinamori come with me or do I have to say please?" he said and then something happened that made me believe the old Ikuto was back.

"Souma she said leave her alone so back off!" Ikuto yelled.

"Oh the nerd has nerves does he now. Well we'll see about that. Nerd want to fight me? Try it. Come on throw a puch. I want to see you try." Kukai said taunting him.

Ikuto Smirked. "I can beat you anyday. Even in my sleep."

"Oh you've done it now nerd lets fight here and now!" Kukai said.

"I don't have time for wimps like you. Bye" Ikuto said and with that we walked in and sat down by eachother in math.

"Oh my gosh your back, my Ikuto..." I stopped. "I mean the old Ikuto is back."

Ikuto smirked. "Now i'm your Ikuto?" he said.

I stuck my tounge out at him. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Ciecie: So did you like it?<p>

Ikuto: yes i loved it

Ciecie: Ok this Ikuto is annoying be mean again

Ikuto: Ok i hated it

Amu: Ikuto ur an idiot

Ikuto: but im ur idiot

Amu: R&R and save me


	2. Chapter 2 Truth is out

Ciecie: Yay I already have 3 stories im so happy

Ikuto: kwl

Kukai: Thats good

Ciecei: KUKAI! Hi

Yaya: Yaya is here

Utau:IKUTO! KUKAI!

Amu: Ciecie-chan doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Truth is Out

xIkuto's POVx

Wow did I actually threaten Kukai Souma and I was perverted. I think Amu is our only hope to getting everyone back to normal.

"Ikuto can we be partners if we can?" The pinkette asked.

"Yeah Beautiful." I replied smirking. Idiot that was a bad move but when I looked up she was blushing. I sighed in relief.

~Amu's POV~

Oh my gosh. Did Ikuto just call me beautiful? Wow I think I made him back to normal. I blushed again.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." he said and then the bell rang. Nikaidou-sensei walked in.

"Good Morning class. We have a new student. Hinamori Amu." He said and I walked up. "Ok tell the class about yourself while I am gone."

"Ok what do you want to know about me?" I asked. A blonde raised her hand.

"Is that you natural hair color or did you dye it that color so you would become more popular." It was Utau. I looked at Ikuto. He came over.

"Its her natural hair color." he said for me.

"Oh look its my nerdy brother. Awwwww he has a crush on the new girl. How Seet." She said.

"Utau do you want to say that again? I'm surprise you don't even reconize Amu. Maybe you got to slutty to remember and keep your dreams maybe thats what happened to Iru and Eru." He said while putting his arms around me. They were really warm.

"Oh Ikuto when we get home dad is going to kill you for saying that to me!" Utau said.

"Really and what if I don't come home? Huh whats he going to do about that?" Ikuto replied smirking. "maybe I'll go screw around with Amu for a while. Your so good at screwing the whole male population."

"The nerd has some guts to say that to his own flesh and blood." she said.

"I'm ashamed to call a girl like you my sister. If you had your way you would kick me out and move to America. You don't even care what happens to me. Isn't that right Utau?" Ikuto asked and everything got quiet.

"Ok everone i'm back. Sit Hinamori and Tsukiyomi." Nikaidou day passed by quickly mostly because Ikuto was in most of my classes, which made things alot easier because we got along. When the final bell rang I was partly relieved and still in shock of what happened earlier with Ikuto and Utau. I got my things and went to the car. I waited for a couple of minutes and then I saw Ami.

"Hi Ami how was your first day?" I asked

"Good, all my friends from two years ago were happy to see me." she said happily as we got into the car. I started to drive away but I was stopped by Ikuto.

"Amu can I come over there is no way I am going home?" he asked.

"Yeah unless your going to screw around with me." I teased.

"Don't remind me of what happened today." he said.

"Ok get in the car." I smiled

* * *

><p>Ciecie: Yah i know short Chapter<p>

Utau: WTF? WHY WOULD I SAY THAT TO IKUTO?

Ciecie: I know you wouldn't it just gets more people to read.

Ikuto: Yay I am a pervert again. hmm... Ciecie want to come with me?

Ciecie: Nah take Amu

Amu: NO! SAVE ME R&R


	3. Chapter 3 The Longest Night

Ciecie: This is probably going to be a short chapter cause i am kind of thinking about what to do on Misfortune of Love so sorry

Ikuto: Well stop thinking ur other dumb story and focus on this one

Ciecie: Soooooorrrrrrrrry

Amu: Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Ciecie: What did u do to Amu?

Ikuto: I just had a little fun thats all *Smirks*

Tadase: What did you do to my Hinamori-san

Ikuto: go away Tadagay

Ciecie: I dont own Shugo Chara! or the characters but i wish i did

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

The Longest Night

~Amu's POV~

"Ikuto are you going homw?" I asked.

"No." He respond.

"So where are you staying?" I asked confused. "Let me guess here?"

"Like old times." He smirked.

"So for how long?" I asked.

"Don't know." He said.

"Ikuto~nya" A voice said.

"I swear I just heard Yoru. But thats not possible he dissapeared." Ikuto said sounding sad.

"Amu-chan~nya." the voice said. Then a blue cat chara came out and hugged me and Ikuto.

"Yoru!" Ikuto said. "Wait how did you come back i thought you dissapeared?"

"I did nya only because you lost your dreams nya but you got them back." Yoru said.

"Ummm Ikuto my charas dissapeared. So do you want me to cook something for you." I asked. "Oh i'm planning to be a chear leader and I am going to join art class."

"No, cool you should try out for chrorus." Ikuto said.

"Ok i will." I said.

"So...I wonder what went wrong after I left." I said.

"I don't know. I guess after you left everyone missed you and they couldn't keep a hold on their dreams because you weren't there to push them to work hard." He explained. I knew he had to be telling me what happened to him. Wow I never knew Ikuto would miss me that much. I started to get up when Ikuto took my hand and started to smell my hair.

"IKUTO!" I yelled.

"What I haven't seen you in two years I need to smell you." he said. "Strawberries.."

"Pervert." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p>Ciecie: Knew it would be a short chapter but if you guys give me any ideas I could probably make more soon.<p>

Utau: Just don't make me say anymore things to Ikuto

Ciecie: Ok

Ikuto: make me and amu do some things

Amu: Hell no and R&R and Give Ciecie-chan some ideas for her later chapters.


End file.
